Persona 3 Portable: Deflection
by ShiinaAsano
Summary: Minako SUPPOSED to sacrifice her soul, but what if there's another option? An option so she doesn't have to die, so she can continue her normal life...But wait, the normal won't last long. Something will happen, of course.
1. Chapter 1: The other option

Hello there, this is my first fanfiction ever. I usually write my own stories so it was weird to write a fanfict :D

Okay, I know this one chapter is soo long. If you're lazy to read it, that's fine you can skip to the last part. That was the only different scene from the original story.

I hate the fact Minako died, so I make my own story XD

Coupling? Ugh… I don't know, haven't thought of it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 3 Portable, or other Persona series, they belong to Atlus.

* * *

**Deflection**

**Chapter one: The other option**

"It matters not who you are... Death awaits you."

Fuuka gasped as she felt something of Nyx has changed. "Nyx's Arcana has changed to… Death!" Fuuka screamed in panic, as the others can hear her voice echoed in their ears.

"It seems that this is the last Arcana."

Minako's brows lifted. This is the last Arcana? Alright then, I'll end this quickly, she thought confidently.

They almost have wasted almost an hour to defeat eleven Arcana. Actually it was pretty weird, the Dark Hour was last longer than the usual, or maybe because it wouldn't gone? This was the end of the world, after all. To be honest, they have already kind of fatigue. Minako has used Soma about twice for the party, because they almost run out of Skill Points. Especially Yukari Takeba the healer. She wasted thirty Skill Points for Mediarahaan to heal all her friends. Yukari out of all members had the least Magic Power or Skill Points or Spiritual Power or whatever, that's why actually she wasn't really fit to become a healer, especially in this Nyx fight.

With an Evoker in her hand, she raised her arms and aimed it towards her temples. "Can I attack her now, Fuuka?" Minako asked.

After she heard a 'Yes' from the green-haired girl, she pulled the trigger. "Loki!" she shouted as the blonde hair Persona started to attack Nyx with Bufudyne. "Junpei-kun, it's your turn!"

"Alright, Brave blade!" Junpei said while he raised his Evoker that was gripped in his hands and pulled it vigorously. Trismegistus appeared and attacked Nyx; which is almost didn't hurt or even scratch her.

Both Junpei and Minako realized that their attacks weren't really hurt Nyx. "Fuuka, please analyze her," Mitsuru said. After few moments, Fuuka gasped."O-Oh my God. Her Health Points, it multiplied? It was almost 3 times more than her life while using the previous Arcana." While saying that, Fuuka sounded like she was trembling. She was afraid. Yes, every each person in this place was afraid too, especially the leader who has the responsibility for the whole team. _What should I do…?_ Minako thought to herself. Wait a minute, whose turn now? Oh crap, she forgot that now's Akihiko's turn.

"Akihiko-senpai, it's your—"

"Caesar!" Akihiko shouted as a huge voltage of electricity strike the Material Being. "You should pay attention to the battle," Minako flushed in shame. "S-Sorry, I got something on my mind."

He sighed. "We do have things in mind. But now we have to concentrate in this battle. If you're not, you'll die here, leader." Minako nodded her head for the answer, and took a look at Yukari who started to use her Diarahaan for Junpei who wasted his energy for his 'Brave Blade'.

A blaze of fire started to burn Nyx, even though it wasn't really hurt her; at least she can see Nyx's skin burnt a bit. "Nice one, Koro-chan." Ken said to the white-fur dog and get ready with his Evoker in hand. The brown-haired boy pulled the trigger and yelled "Persona!" to call Kala-Nemi, Ken's robot-like Persona.

"You cannot defeat me…" Nyx groaned. Her wings flapped, and she looked like she will give an attack. Minako gasped. "Everyone, protect yourselves!" she screamed as the other started to use their weapons to defend their selves. Nyx raised her hand, and created a large purple spiral that shaped like a ball. That ball must be filled with emptiness, though it could destroy us all. It could kill those who weak. The purple ball was getting bigger and bigger. "Megidolaon."

Right in front of their eyes, the purple spiral ball thingy blasted. It separated into pieces and each piece became a single laser and tried to shot 'em all.

Minako's command to make the team guard their selves was the right choice. That purple flashy laser failed to knock them off in one shot. Some of them who got skill to counter the attack made it, they blocked the laser. And some of them who got counter skills not high enough got a little damage; well at least they didn't really hurt. "Phew, that was close," said Junpei.

"Yukari, Aigis is hurt, could you help her?" Minako asked the girl with pink sweater. Yukari nodded to her and summoned her Persona. "Diarahaan…" she thought in her head to command Isis. After she healed the robot, Aigis can barely stand up. Her legs made a robotic sound as she tried to stand up. "Thank you very much, Yukari-san," she said in her less robotic voice. She sound less robotic after the day she awakened her ultimate Persona; Athena. And now Minako can start a Social Link with her, too.

"Don't mention it," Yukari replied her.

They've been attacking Nyx until an hour, and their final enemy hasn't even looked tired or hurt, yet. The others started to fatigue. "She didn't even look hurt! This is useless!" Yukari screamed in a sorrow, she almost ran out of her Magic power, she was afraid that she cannot heal her friends anymore.

"No, we can't give up yet! There's still time, we have to do what we can," Minako told her friends as she put her hand in her pocket to take a Soma. The bead shines and all her friends' Health and Spiritual Power restored. "She's right, we cannot give up now," Mitsuru said, in a weak voice.

Even though what all Fuuka did was doing a back-up, she still felt tired. She's exhausted. It was difficult to catch up her breath. "Fuuka, it's okay. You can rest for a while, we will do this fight." Minako said to the green-haired girl. "B-But… Minako-chan—"

"This is nothing!" the leader replied her confidently. "This is the last Arcana, right? She wouldn't change her skills again."

Fuuka nodded in agreement, and let Juno—her Persona—disappeared.

"Let's go!"

**...**

"Dude, she looks weaker!" Junpei shouted after his attack to Nyx with his Brave Blade.

"Good one, Junpei!" said Akihiko while aiming the Evoker to his forehead; it was his turn. "A Ziodyne should hurt her a bit," he said again in a confidence. A voltage of electricity came out from Caesar's globe that was held in its hand.

Minako's twitched when she realized that now's Nyx turn to attack. She stared at the Material Being who looked like Ryoji.

"Why are you trying to defy your fate?" said Nyx, in confusion. "You cannot defeat me… Not even once"

Nyx flapped her wings and it started to cover her. She moved her wings again and there's something covering her. It was invisible, but everyone can tell there was something there. It looks like a… _Ripple?_ Minako thought. "Heh, I don't care what has she done," Junpei said and summoned his Persona. _Brave Blade_, he thought.

Minako gasped after he saw Trismegistus floated over to approach Nyx and attack her. "N-No! Don't do that!" she bawled in shock. In front of her eyes, Junpei got his attack repelled and it attacked him back. "Uarghh!" he screamed in pain, and fell unconscious. "Damn that Stupei…" Minako grumbled. "Yukari-chan, please help him." Yukari nodded and summoned Isis. _Recarm_, she thought.

Everyone stared at Junpei when he was getting up after revived. "Phew, thank a lot Yuka-tan," he said with a wide smile. Yukari stared at her in horror—no, in annoyance. "So… what is that?" Junpei asked and pointed at the barrier-like thing that covered Nyx.

"That thing is a barrier," Minako started."Don't ever attack her when she still has that barrier protecting them." The other nodded, meant that they understood about that barrier.

Nyx chuckled, "So you have already understood my Moonless Gown…" the Moonless Gown thing lifted and disappeared.

"We can attack her again, can't we?" Yukari asked. Minako nodded and looked at Akihiko. Akihiko who understood what was she trying to say nodded his head, and summoned his Persona.

Akihiko attacked Nyx with his Ziodyne, as usual. After that was Mitsuru's turn, but she preferred to heal the hurt ones.

A few ten minutes later, Nyx was getting really weak. Minako let out a long sigh, and the others were getting fatigue, too. Finally, it's Minako's turn to attack Nyx. She decided not to summon any Persona, but only using her Naginata. Minako ran and tried to slash Nyx. Fortunately, it was a critical hit, and that attack decided to be the last attack.

Nyx screamed in pain. The others' eyes wide opened to saw Nyx defeated.

"D-Did we do it?" Mitsuru asked. After that, Nyx's body started to move, and floated up to the sky.

"…Such a pity," Nyx started. "You understand fate, yet you still fight against it with all of your will..." as she said it, the other just gave a confused look. "If more people were like you, then perhaps The Fall could have been prevented…"

"…But, it's too late now." Nyx ended her speech.

Nyx floated to the sky, approaching the brightly shining moon. The moon itself was weird, and it's peeling off something, like an egg that cracked and voila, inside you got the white egg and the yellow egg. And inside the peeled-off moon, it's just looked like an egg; the outer was bright white and there's a bright red and circle-shaped light on the center instead of yellow egg.

The others scrambled to shout out their mind. They're confused. Yes, so confused, and too confused to be true. Most of them asked "What is that?" to their selves. And of course no one knew the answer.

Nyx shoot a laser-like thing to the center of the red circle which looked like an eyeball. Akihiko gasped "Don't tell me… the moon itself is Nyx?" he asked in panic. The others gasped too after they heard Akihiko's statement which is makes sense.

While S.E.E.S was in their confusion, the other people without the potential—means who stay in their coffins when the Dark Hour occurs—released from their coffin. And for the first time ever, they experienced the Dark Hour

Of course most of them confused, especially when they saw the weird-looking moon. But some of them who believe in the cults seemed happy and grateful. "Look at the moon, its glorious!" said one of them in their laughs, well not after their bodies ripped out. Other people who saw them screamed in shock. "W-What's happening?" they asked, their voice was trembling.

Now, we back to the top of Tartarus, the Tower of Demise. S.E.E.S still looked confused. They were staring to the moon and Nyx when suddenly Takaya crawled up approaching them, laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Minako asked him. "Vexing isn't it?" he chuckled. "The look on your face is priceless!"

Akihiko looked pissed off. "Shut up…!" he shouted at the skinny guy. "But, what are we gonna do?" Yukari asked the others. Fuuka turned her back to look at the moon and said "Something's coming!"

After Fuuka said that, something shook the whole earth. Of course it's coming from Nyx and the by the shook, all S.E.E.S members turned their backs to saw the moon, just like Fuuka did earlier. "W-what's that?" Ken asked. While the earth was still shaking, many of them lost their balance and started to fall to the ground.

One by one, each of them fell on the ground. Their bodies became weak and they almost can't move at all. Even Aigis the robot can't keep standing, her machine almost busted. "Ugh… Why can't I stand up?" Junpei shouted in pain. _I feel…weak… _thought Minako in her mind.

**...**

Minako blinked her eye. When she opened her eyes, she was in the Velvet room with Theo standing right beside Igor who sat on his chair like usual. "Is this…afterlife?"

Igor chuckled "Of course not, my child. You're still alive…" he said. Minako let out a long sigh.

"Do you remember that I told you once, how the strength of your Social Links will determine your potential?" the man with long nose said. "Ah… can you hear them?" he asked Minako.

Minako tried to hear it, and yes, she heard some voices, they were weak, but she can recognize the owners of the voices. She can hear it… Rio's distinct voice, Saori's weak yet kind voice, Bunkichi-ojiisan, Mitsuki-obaasan, Maiko, Hidetoshi…all of them, she can hear it.

"Yes…separately they're weak. But if they're together, they'll bring a new power to you." Igor said to her. "Now, it's the time to draw on the true strength of the bonds you have forged!"

A bright light appeared in front of their eyes. "This is the Universe Arcana…with this, you can save the world." Igor ended his speech.

A bright light engulfed her vision. And when she opened her eyes, she's back to the first place, on top of tartarus, lying on the ground. Her body felt light; like she can float to the sky anytime she wanted.

She stood up; the others looked at her in confusion. "How can you stand up?" Yukari asked weakly. "What're doing?" Akihiko shouted. "Wait!" Mitsuru screeched. "Don't go!" Aigis screamed in fear. "D-Don't tell me… She planned to fight Nyx all by herself?" Fuuka asked. She walked a few steps and about to departure from the ground. But before she could step further, she felt someone grabbed her ankle; it was Junpei. "What—Junpei! What're doing?" she screeched.

Junpei chuckled. "Sorry man…Didn't mean to peek under your skirt, but…" he began, his voice was trembling. "We won't let you fight her all by yourself…" Mitsuru said while she was trying to crawl, approaching Minako.

"No, let go off me!" Minako screamed. "This is how it should be…I, I have to do this! Only I can do this!" some of them realized that what she going to do was sacrifice herself. This is common in some movies, who wouldn't know?

"We can't let you sacrifice yourself… there must be another way!" Akihiko said in pain. "Senpai's right, Minako-san!" Ken spoke.

"There is another way…" a familiar voice heard. The others opened their eyes wide, shocked. "This voice…Ryoji-kun?" Yukari shouted.

Minako kept silent, the others were in her way. "What is this other way?" Aigis asked the voice source.

"She doesn't have to sacrifice her soul to be the seal of me, because that's the only way, I told you right? Nyx cannot be defeated. But yes… she can be sealed…not only by her soul…" he began. "You can sacrifice your Personas, not only hers, but all of yours, all eight of you…"

The others opened their eyes more widely, even widest. They were shocked, of course. Instead of Minako's soul, they have to sacrifice their Personas? Their Important personas?

"I-I don't mind!" Yukari screeched. "I don't mind if I have to sacrifice Isis!" Minako blinked her eyes in shock. "Yukari…"

"M-Me too!" Junpei shouted.

"Same here," Akihiko said.

"So do me," Mitsuru said.

"Same here!" Fuuka screamed.

"Me too!" Ken shouted loud.

"Woof!" Koro barked.

"I will do anything for Minako-san!" Aigis Screeched.

Minako was speechless, she can't say anything. She was touched by her friends. It was supposed to be her who sacrificed, but instead of it, her friends will sacrifice their Personas for her, just for _her_.

"Now, Minako-chan, show your Universe Arcana!" Ryoji shouted to her as she drew out the card like he said. A bright light engulfed the whole vision of her and her friends. All members of S.E.E.S summoned their Personas, ready for them to be sacrificed.

Minako turned her head to Orpheus who floated behind her. "Orpheus…"

"Thanks for everything."

* * *

That's first chapter…

Reviews please? :)


	2. Chapter 2: The sleeping beauty

Oh hello there! This is the second chapter of Deflection, hope you enjoy it. I know I'm updating this weekly. I hope I can keep it up for the coming weeks!

By the way, I think I'll choose AkihikoXMshe/Minako as the coupling, how's that? Yes, this will affect the rooftop scene too. I know it's just weird that they don't really look like a couple in the last chapter and now they're lovers. I'm so sorry :(

I know it'll be very epic if when Minako about to "fly" to Nyx Akihiko suddenly hugs her to stop her XD

….wait, that's not possible. All of them cannot stand up at that time so I think that'll be very dramatic if I wrote that scene *sigh*

And another by the way a big BIG thanks to **666miko** and **LiLaoRyo704** for adding this story to your favorite! I really appreciate it! :)

Enough talk, let's get to the story!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Persona 3 Portable, or other Persona series, they belong to Atlus.

**Chapter two: The Sleeping Beauty**

**March 5****th ****– 11:05**

It was supposed to be a normal day, until Aigis knocked her room and told her about how she remembered all the Nyx fight. Well it's not like Minako forget, well… Yes she forgot about it.

Aigis asked her if she want to wait on the rooftop, waiting for the others. And Minako approved it with a yes to the robot girl. They decided to sit on a hard bench and wait. "The weather's really nice," Aigis said with her less robotic voice. "This is the first time I've experienced spring, the cherry blossoms are so beautiful." Minako nodded to her statement.

"Hmm, the other's really late…" Minako looked up to the sky, raised her left hand up to cover her eyes from the sunshine.

Suddenly Minako heard a voice—no, some voices of her friends. She knows the voices well, especially one voice; Akihiko's. She turns her head with a wish to see her friends running towards her. But all she saw was Akihiko; he's running towards her and hugged her tightly, which made Minako's eyes widened. "Senpai—"she began. "Y-You really made me worried…" Akihiko said while catching his breath.

It obvious that he ran here as fast as he can, he wants to be the first to reach Minako. Lucky he was fast enough. From their short distance of hugging, Minako could even hear her boyfriend's heartbeat. It was fast, but she doesn't know it was fast because of running or because of his nerves.

Akihiko hugged her even tighter. "I remember everything, everyone too," he began. "All of it, S.E.E.S, dark hour, those shadows, the final battle… and how I've fallen in love with you…" both of their faces turned red.

It was an awkward moment, and of course they know that Aigis was staring at them. Good that the others haven't reach this place, yet.

Enjoying the warm radiance from the sun, and of course because of the warmth of the ones she love, she felt a bit sleepy. Akihiko realize it. "You can sleep if you want, you're tired right?" he smiled, his voice covered in his pure kindness. "Really? Is it really okay…?" Minako asked while she was closing her eyelids, slowly. Akihiko patted her head gently. "Don't worry, Minako,"

"Starting now, we'll never be apart."

**March 5****th**** – 7:38 PM**

"How is she?" he asked when he was opening the door knob, his voice was covered in a slight panic.

"Relax, Akihiko. She's just asleep, she'll wake up tomorrow." Mitsuru chuckled and smiled at the grey haired teenager.

Akihiko tilted his head. "Sorry, it's just… I'm worried something happened to her." He said when suddenly someone knocked the door of Minako's room. It's Yukari and Aigis. "Oh, you guys still here? It's almost midnight…" said Yukari. Of course she was worried about her senpais. Mitsuru has spent her time watching Minako since they got home after the graduation ceremony. And Akihiko, he really worried about her girlfriend, didn't he?

"That reminds me, where's Junpei?" Akihiko turned his head facing Yukari. "He's going out for dinner with Ken-san," Aigis replied him.

The red-haired girl stood up from the chair she was sitting before; Minako's chair from her study desk. Mitsuru poked Akihiko's shoulder and said "I'll leave her to you." And leave the room before the boy could reply anything to her.

"Um, I guess I'll take my leave now. G'night senpai." Yukari pulled Aigis' hand and walked towards the door, opened it, and slam it back. "Tch, those girls don't give me any chance to talk, do they?" he asked himself and turned his head to face Minako, who were sleeping on her bed.

He sighed. "You really made me worried…" he said the same thing like when he suddenly appeared and hugged Minako while Minako and Aigis were enjoying the sunlight on the rooftop this afternoon.

"Why didn't I realize about this earlier? I'm so stupid forgetting all of our memories," he scratched his head. "I know, we've cancelled your immolation, but…" Akihiko wondered since he remembered everything. He remember, January the 31st, Minako was about to sacrifice her own soul to defeat—no, to seal Nyx. Means she will only guard Nyx, so Nyx can't bring the Fall anymore. _Why do you even want to do it?_ He thought. No one even thought of sacrifice their own soul for it, not even member of S.E.E.S, they're scared of death of course. All they thought was _defeat_ Nyx, not seal her. They thought they can defeat Nyx and make him disappear from all eternity.

And their Personas… Their personas can be used for sealing Nyx instead of using Minako's soul. That means, any soul that strong enough can seal Nyx. If Ryoji know about it, why doesn't he tell it earlier? There are so many unanswered questions.

And how is their Persona doing right now? _Caesar…_ he missed his Persona of course. Even he hate The Dark Hour, he still missed the time when they fight those nasty creatures.

He's thinking too hard, making him felt sleepy. Akihiko let out a long sigh, and leaned his face towards MInako's face. He pressed his lips on her girlfriend's. Well, since she was sleeping, he knows that she wouldn't realize and suddenly woke up; he's not a Prince who has to kiss the princess in order to wake her up. Akihiko's face turned deep red, he never thought that one day he would do this to a girl.

Again, he let out a long sigh. "Do you think I'm pathetic enough to do this while you're sleeping?" he said, and put his head near Minako's, closed his eyes, and sleep.

**March 12****th**** – 8:00 AM**

"…un?" Minako opened her eyes, and it grows wider as she took her cell phone beside her bed.

"M-MARCH TWELFTH? I've been slept for… a week?" she screamed in shock and ran towards her wardrobe to change. _Oh gosh, I wonder what the others will say to me… _she thought.

Finished changing her clothes she battered down her door and ran through the hall towards the stairs. When she about to reach the stairs, she crashed someone; it's Yukari. Both of them became speechless. There's a silent for a second, until Yukari mouth opened and she about to say something. "You've woken up!" she screeched. Minako couldn't even say a thing until Yukari pulled her hand and ran the stairs down.

"Y-Yukari-chan…" Minako spoke out. "Everyone's worried about you! They're on the lobby so you better say a hello to them," said Yukari while running.

When they arrived on the dorm lobby, there's everyone; Fuuka, Junpei, Mitsuru, Ken, Akihiko, Koromaru, Aigis, and the most surprising one, Shinjiro.

"My, my, the sleeping beauty has woken up, hasn't it?" Mitsuru chuckled while smiling towards Minako. The others just laugh with Mitsuru. Akihiko walk towards Minako, "How're you feeling?" he asked. "I'm feeling much better, refreshed!" Minako put on her best smile.

"So, I heard you're dating with Aki, right?" both Minako and Akihiko turned their head to see Shinjiro smiled to them. Both Minako's and Akihiko's face turned red, deep red. "W-Well, that's…" Minako tried to make an excuse, and of course she doesn't know what to say. "Damn you, Shinji…" said the former boxer captain. "Well, I saw the recording, right, Mitsuru?" Shinjiro turned his head to see Mitsuru, followed by the couple.

"Recording?" Minako asked.

Mitsuru stood up from the sofa and walk towards three of them. "It's the recording at Arisato's room, when she began sleeping a week ago," Akihiko's eyes widened while Mitsuru and Shinjiro smiled evilly.

"Mitsuru, you—"

"I don't do it on purpose; it was the camera who records it automatically."

"Mitsuru-senpai, can I watch it?" Minako asked in her curiosity. Akihiko glared at her, trying to say to her don't watch it.

Meanwhile they're still arguing, the others just watch them from afar.

"Have you watched it, Fuuka?" Yukari asked. "Yea, what is this video they're talking about?" Junpei scratched his head and turned his head facing Fuuka. Fuuka giggled, "I've watched it in the command room," she said in her giggle. "Really? So you know how to use that thing?" Ken asked in enthusiasm. "Oooh, let's watch it!" Junpei suggested.

"Alright then, let's go upstairs, quieeeetly," Fuuka said and started walking with her toe, followed by the others. "Aigis, Koro-chan, come on, you guys should come too!" Yukari whispered to the robot. "And don't be loud." Aigis nodded her head and walk together towards the stairs, followed by Koromaru.

**...**

Minako walked through the hall with Akihiko walking beside her. They was just from the command room, caught Fuuka, Junpei, Yukari, Ken, Aigis, and even Koromaru watching the recording from Minako's room; where they saw Akihiko kissed Minako. Akihiko's face turned deep, deep red, and so Minako, but she was shock instead of embarrassed.

And now back to the current situation. _This sure is an awkward moment _Minako thought. She takes a look at her boyfriend's face; it's covered in red.

Akihiko stop his steps. "S-Sorry," he spoke, which makes Minako shocked. "At that time, I-I just—"he stopped. Of course no one would ever know what to say as an excuse. _Damn, I screwed up_, he thought inside.

"I'm really pathetic, aren't I?" he asked while moving his eyeball to look Minako in her eye. "N-No, not really…" she shrugs.

He laughed a bit, and reaches his girlfriend's hand. "Really?" he smiled at her. "Well, to be honest that was my first time to kiss someone…" Akihiko scratched his head, and began walking again.

Suddenly Minako walks and stand in front of him. "T-That was my first kiss, too!" she shouted as her face became redder. Akihiko patted her head while trying to hold his laugh. "Alright, alright."

They realize that they have already in front of Minako's room. "Umm senpai, I'm going back now, see you later." Minako wave her hand as she turns the doorknob. Before she could realize, Akihiko pulled her hand and pressed his lips on hers.

Minako's eyes widened as Akihiko pulled back his lips. "I-I just don't want to pathetic by do this when you're asleep, so…" he began while covering his red face with a hand. The girl who stood in front of him just keeps quiet and not saying anything. "Come on, say something," he said. "Pfft—"she burst out laughing. "Oh come on, don't laugh you—"

"Alright, alright," she took a deep breath. "See you later, senpai." Akihiko nodded and Minako went inside her room.

Suddenly she felt something's vibrating. It was her cell phone, she put in inside her pocket. She took it out and flipped it open; there's a message.

_**Sender: Rio Iwasaki**_

_Hey there Minako. Did you know? All the volleyball club members made a plan to visit Inaba again, they say they want to have a little match against the students at Inaba. We will go on 15th, do you wanna come?_

"...A reunion with Inaba students, eh?" Minako smiled.

* * *

I'm sorry if one of the characters will be like ooc. I'm doing this by following my instincts (?)

Reviews, please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Chapter 3: Inaba preparation

Shiina: Hooray for third chapter! and thanks a LOT for LilLaoRyo704 for a review, you're the first person ever who reviewed my fanfict *cries*

By the way how about interview the characters, shall we?

Alright guyswhaddya think about this fic?

Akihiko: It's not really right… but it's not really bad either.

Minako: I think it's okay, but why going to Inaba again? Well I enjoy that luxurious inn, but is there going to be something **wow** while I'm staying there?

Shiina: Not really **wow**… but at least I want you to meet someone there. He'll be one of the important characters *grins*

Akihiko: now you really make me curious.

Shiina: shut up, you won't be in this chapter. By the way could you do the disclaimers? I've always wanted the characters to do it

Minako: WHAT? Senpai's absent from the chapter? Why?

Shiina: because you're sleeping over at Rio's for God's sake. It was too much coincidence if suddenly you met Akihiko there, wasn't it? This is **RIO'S HOUSE** we're talking about, not your Gekkou high.

Minako: …*facing the wall, gloomy*

Akihiko: *sigh* Alright, freaky author. **Shiina Asano do not own Persona, it's Atlus'**. Happy now?

Shiina: totally *gives a thumbs up*. Let's begin the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter three: Inaba preparation**

**13th March – 6:55 PM**

"A reunion trip?"Fuuka asked, and sipped her tea.

"Uh-huh, remember the time I went to a small town for a field trip? That was what, umm… Oh, it was August," Minako explained while chewing her deep fried Chicken fillet.

"I think I remember… Oh, the volleyball club trip, right?" Junpei joined their conversation. Minako turned her head to see Junpei standing behind the sofa she's sitting on. "Where did you come from, Stupei?"

Suddenly the three heard some footsteps walking from the stairs, it was Mitsuru and Yukari.

Yukari ran faster and poke Minako's shoulder. "I heard you'll be gone for 3 days for a trip, Minako," she smiled. The dark-brown-haired girl nodded and gulped her food.

"By the way who cooked that delicious-looking thing?" asked Junpei who looked hungry by smelling food in Minako's bowl. He stands closer to Minako, to sniff the delicious scent. And of course he must be really hungry.

Minako sighed. "I'll make some for you, and the others too, alright?" she smiled and went to the kitchen. "I hope there's enough meat left…" she whispered on her back.

Mitsuru grinned while she was looking their former leader searching through the refrigerator, hoping some meat will found by her. "We're lucky to have her cook for us," Yukari nodded in agreement. "Yep, if she's not maybe now I was boiling some water for the instant ramen."

"Hey do you guys want me to make Katsudon? We have lots of eggs here!" the ponytailed girl yelled from the kitchen.

Of course no one would disagree for a Katsudon served on the table. All of them replied with a "Yes".

"By the way, where's Akihiko-san?" Junpei asked while rubbed his stomach for growling from hunger.

"He's now at his new flat, organizing his things. Well we do know he'll be moving soon." Mitsuru replied. Minako overheard the conversation like she always do at school, especially in the morning. Oh, she did remember at 3rd March, when they haven't remembered a thing. Junpei did say Akihiko's going to move from the dorm. She understands, he's now in college, but it's just…

Suddenly she felt someone poked her shoulder, she turns her head and saw Yukari. "Don't worry, you can always call him," she winked her eye. Minako just stares at her, emotionless.

The red head senior walked towards them and handed over a paper to Minako. "If you want to visit him, just in case." She said confidently as always. Minako take a look at the paper and it's neatly written on it; Akihiko's flat address.

"Mikan Street no. 9, Izumioka… So it takes a train to get there?" she narrowed her eyes.

"It seems so." Mitsuru answered.

Minako felt something is vibrating. Again, it's her cellphone. She pulled it from her pocket and flipped it open. Oh, a new message.

_**Sender: Akihiko Sanada**_

_I'm sure you've accepted my address from Mitsuru. You went for the trip at 15__th__ right? If you're free tomorrow, wanna visit my place?_

Minako smiled. She really wants to visit her boyfriend's new house, of course. Quickly, she typed the reply with both of her thumbs. "Oohh, it seems someone will visit Akihiko-san tomorrow," Junpei laughed behind her, while peek her cellphone. "What the—since when you've finished your meal?" she screeched in panic, and closed her phone.

"I'm fast at eating if the food as delicious as this," he grinned and walked away to the kitchen, putting the bowl. "Gee, thanks pal." Minako replied.

Okay now return to her cell phone. Damn it that she can't visit Akihiko. She got something to do with her friend, Rio and Yuko. They're planning to sleep over at Rio's. Well, it is not something bad to do.

_Um senpai, I'm terribly sorry but I have something to do tomorrow with my club mates, so… well, I promise to visit you after the trip. I'm so sorry :(_

She typed it quickly and then went back to her room. It was hard to push the Send button, but yeah she has to do it. Unless she's mean enough to cancel her sleepover with her club friends.

_I should pack my things_, thought Minako.

**

* * *

**

**Rio's House – March 14th, 8.58 PM**

"Damn that Kenji, he just thinks about older woman and that old bitchy Kanou-sensei," Yuko blurted out her mind while Rio's just taking a deep breath, and Minako busily eating her snacks.

"Come on, just forget about that…" Rio pinched Yuko, trying to stop her speech about Kenji. Yuko just "ouch"ed in annoyance.

Rio turned her head facing the now-eating-snacks Minako. "W-What?" Minako asked, with mouth full of food. "Well, how about you and your guy?" Rio grinned, followed by Yuko who's rubbing her cheeks, hurting from the pinch. "M-Me?"

"Wait, she hasn't even told us who her boyfriend is!" Yuko exclaimed.

"Oh you're right," Rio nodded to Yuko. "Now, tell us."

"I thought I've told you back in Inaba, at that inn," the brown hair girl tried to defend herself from the curious girls.

"But I still don't believe it. Is it really that Akihiko?" Yuko persisted and Minako nodded to answer yes.

Minako's phone rang again. As she forgot to turn on the silent mode, the phone sang the ringtone; Celmisia by Kanon Wakeshima.

_Himitsu ni shitai wa (I want to know this secret)_

_Naisho ni shitai wa (I want to know your secret)_

_Dare ni mo iwanai wa (I won't tell any soul)_

_Kesshite ni Iwanai wa (I won't tell, never tell)_

"Whoa, you like that goth-loli chick?" asked Yuko, even though she's enjoying the song. Minako 'shh'ed at her, trying to tell her 'I got a phone call here'.

"Hey, Minako," Akihiko said from the phone. "Oh, senpai. Finished organizing your things?" she asked, trying to be heard cheerful.

"Well, almost done here. Just a few more heavy things to move," Minako just smiled at his statement.

"That's great!" she suddenly remember something. "Um, senpai. I'm sorry about today. I,um, need to prepare my things for tomorrow and now I'm staying at Rio's, so—" Akihiko cut her speech, "Heh, it's not like I'm mad," He chuckled. "Enjoy your trip tomorrow, okay?" his voice is too kind.

Minako's sure that if he's here, he must be smiling now, and Minako just can't help but blushed. Well it happened sometimes though.

"Okay," she replied. "Oh, gotta go now, have to finish this before midnight. Good night, Minako," her boyfriend spoke.

"Don't get restless, senpai. Bye!" she exclaimed way too loud. Makes the other girls stare at her just after she turned off her cellphone. Minako sighed. "I told you, right?"

"Dammit she's right, that was Akihiko Sanada talking with her!" Yuko's eyes widened as she screamed. Minako sighed again, not giving any reply. "So actually… this sleepover has ruined your date?" Rio asked in guilt.

Shocked, Minako shouted "It's not like that! Just this trip is more important than the date, so we can do that anytime—"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down there, Mina-san!" the black-haired girl who got her hair untied patted Minako's back while she's laughing.

Suddenly Yuko stood up. "Alright now, Minako, tell me the name of that ringtone of your phone!" Minako raised an eyebrow. "The one who sung by that goth-loli chick!"

"…her name is Kanon Wakeshima." Minako sighed for the third time. "Want me to send it to your phone?" she asked with a smile while showing off her phone.

Yuko nodded her head and pull her phone from the pocket while Minako prepared the song. Rio just watch them and shook her head.

As the girls had some chat, the time goes fast and it's time for them to sleep.

Tomorrow's the Inaba trip start, after all.

* * *

Heehee. faster update, shorter chapter, sorry :(

I just ran out of ideas while writing this thing…and now I, Shiina Asano, who have her knees knelt down will say this for the third time; _**Please drop a review.**_

Click the button below this and write a critique or anything. Just write something! It'll only take a minute! :D

EDIT: forgot other disclaimers! i do not own the song Celmisia. it's Kanon's!


	4. Chapter 4: Encounter

Shiina: Boo boo boo fourth chapter! Whoa I've done this in less than four days! I'm amazed of myself *smiles*

Minako: *stares at Shiina*

Shiina: what?

Minako: senpai's not in the chapter too, not even his voice is here! *frowns*

Shiina: I-I-I'm sorry! In this few chapter he won't be here…

By the way thanks for **LilLaoRyo704** and **meshi-chan** for the reviews and fave! And yes here's a longer chapter. This is the longest chapter I've ever done!

And… how about Yukiko for the disclaimers?

Yukiko: M-Me? I haven't appeared in the story yet…

Shiina: oh come on, you're going to appear in the next chappie after all

Yukiko: Okay… Shiina **Asano-san doesn't own Persona Series**. That's all right?

Shiina: thanks! Now roll the chapter!

Minako: *sobbing* damn you shiina-saaan!

Shiina: oh shut up!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Encounter**

**Inaba – 15****th**** March, 11:55 AM**

"Aah we're finally here!" Minako exclaimed while stretching her arms after stepped out from the train. She inhaled some fresh air. "The air's still nice like the last time we're here, ne?"

The two other girls; Rio and Yuko nodded in agreement. "How much time passed since the last time we're here?" Rio asked while thinking. "It was August back then…" The brown hair girl lifted her head, trying to remember.

"Now's March right? That means…" said Yuko.

"Seven months have passed!" the three girls shouted in union, and then laughing at each other. "It has been a while, hasn't it?" a smile on Yuko's face grew wider. The girls just forgot that they actually have just jumped out from the train. "Wait, where's the others?" Minako looked around her. Not even a person she knows except Rio and Yuko. "They left us!" the tanned girl shouted loud and pull Rio's and Minako's hand then ran through the crowd towards the elevator which will lead them to the exit.

After several minutes, no, seconds of running, finally the girls reached the exit gate then found the group. "Seriously, where have you guys been?" one of their friends asked.

"G-Gomen… We're spacing out and…" Minako tried to explain while she's trying to catch her breath.

One of their friends sighed. "Alright then, first we'll visit Yasogami High. Let's go!" she said, try to command the others. "Wait, we will **walk **to the school?" the girl with braided hair asked, shocked by the statement. Then the others followed to be shocked too.

The girl nodded confidently. "Of course!" she said, no—screamed to be exact, and started to walk while holding the map.

**A few walking later…**

"Phew, glad it's only 15 minutes of walking, I thought it'll take an hour!" one of them shouted as she stooped down holding her knees.

The young girls looked happy as they saw the gate of Yasogami high school with some high school girls standing behind the gate. Some of them were whispering to each other. "It's the Gekkoukan high students!" the girls walked towards them.

"Now, should we start the sparring?" Rio asked confidently to the Yasogami girls.

"You betcha, Iwasaki-san," the girl said to Rio. "You remembered me? How nice of you, Kozuka-san," she smiled as she offered her hand, in was only a second before Kozuka gripped Rio's hand and shook it.

As soon both of them released their hands, the other was getting ready while Yuko and Minako were having a conversation. The girl with brown hair sighed. "So you came here only to visit? Even not to do some sparring or something?" Minako asked Yuko in annoyance, since Yuko's not doing anything since she's not involved with the club. "No way," Yuko hissed. "I'm her as a… Boys' Athletic Club manager, I'm her to observe the Volleyball club's trip to Inaba," she grinned wide.

Minako's red eyes have widened when someone poked her back, she turned her head and saw Rio standing there with a smile on her face. "I think we should ask Yuko to join the match, right _now_." Rio's black eyes stared at Yuko fiercely, like it was stabbing Yuko's mind as Yuko felt a sudden chill running through her skin crawling up to her spine.

"I-I will join the match! U-Um, Minako, see you later then!" Yuko dashed from the bench she was sitting on a few seconds ago to the field.

Rio inhaled some fresh air as she sat down on the bench. "That girl really got absolutely nothing to do at home, isn't it?" the black haired girl closed her eyes. "She is, she preferred to visit this town instead wasting her time in Port Island with Kazushi," both of them laughed and wondering will Yuko hear their conversation or no.

"Arisato-san! It's your turn!" that Kozuka girl shouted. Minako turned her head, said her bye to Rio and ran towards the field.

**14:27 PM**

After two hours of sparring, finally it's time for a free time. But they have to check in to the inn first, though. Luckily, Minako was fast enough to get her and her friends; Yuko and Rio checked in first, and viola! They have their free time until nighttime if they want.

Minako decided to travel on her own, separate herself from her friends. She's not afraid she has always done this when she was at Port Island; she's kinda used to it. But before went off to the travel, she decided to change her clothes since she was drenched in sweat because of training. After that she begun the travelling.

First of all; gathering information. She needs info of this place before she travels the town. Minako rolled her crimson eyes to look for some locals to ask. She spotted an old woman in front of a store. _Is this a… Tofu store? Marukyu Tofu… _Minako thought while staring at the store.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" she spoke to the old lady. "Yes, can I help you, young miss?" the old lady with a flower patterned shirt and an apron smiled.

"U-Umm… Do you know any good shops to visit here?" shit, what a dumb question she just asked.

"You're a tourist, aren't you?" the lady asked. Minako nodded slowly.

"Well this is a small town, you can't find many interesting things here…" the lady chuckled. "But we have Amagi Inn. I'm sure you're currently staying there… There's a small bookstore over there, and a shop that sells weapons. But you probably won't buy weapons, right? The most famous place here is Junes department store. Oh, you can try to visit Souzai Daigaku, they sell delicious steaks. And there's Aiya Dinner too, they sell Chinese food. Or if you want, you can buy tofu here…" she smiled. Minako felt a little guilty because of asking other restaurants. _Maybe I should buy at least some tofu_, she thought.

"Ah, I would love to! Can I have three fried tofu?" Minako asked her as she pulled her wallet, taking the cash from it. "Why thank you, dear…" that old lady's face brightened as she went inside to prepare the freshly fried tofu. "It'll be 600 Yen," Minako passed the money to the lady's cold hand.

"Thanks for the information," Minako's lip curved into a smile. "Umm, are you working alone here?" Minako's a bit afraid to ask, but she has already spoken the words so no turning back.

The lady smiled, again. "Yes, usually my granddaughter helped me here… but she's currently at the city…" her expression kinda darkened. _Oh no_, Minako thought, like she has just pushed the wrong button.

"I-I'm sorry asking you about that! I'm terribly sorry!" she said, almost shouted and bowed her head.

"It's fine, young miss… Thank you." Minako bowed her head again, said a goodbye and left the store.

Now, back to the exploring again. Since Minako have some info, she can travel the town now. She walked again a few meters until she saw a small stand, with a seat and table made of wooden box.

_Souzai Daigaku!_ Minako thought after she read the writings that read as it. happily. She has been thinking about delicious steaks they sell, very curious about it.

"Excuse me! Is it true that you sell steaks?" Minako asked cheerfully. The shop attendant faced her and smiled. "Yes miss, what would you like to buy?"

"Umm what do you have?" minako asked.

"We have croquette steaks, meat steaks, we also got super croquette, but we only sell them on rainy days though…" Minako almost drooled over her hunger when hear those names.

"I want croquette and meat steak, three each, and I want it to be taken away," the girl shouted while trying to pull her wallet again, now it's stuck in her pocket.

"Please wait a minute," the shop attendant said as he went inside the shop to prepare the food. Minako peeked inside and she saw the delicious looking freshly-grilled meats were be taken away and put inside a white box. Then he put the box inside a white and neat plastic bag.

It looked like the shop attendant has finished. "Here you go, miss." Minako suddenly realize that she's been watching the food and she forgot that her wallet was still stuck inside her pocket. "Uhh, wait a sec!" she said while her left hand trying to pull the wallet and her right hand tried to accept the plastic bag.

Minako tried hard and finally when the wallet is ready to be pulled, she gave all of her strength to pull it.

She pulled it fiercely and when the wallet got out, her body almost rotated 180 degrees from front to back. Minako felt her body unbalanced, and she knew that she was about to fall.

She closed her crimson eyes when suddenly she felt that someone was holding her back. Slowly, she blinked her eyes and in front of her eyes she saw him; a boy with gray hair, it was darker than Akihiko's hair. And the hairstyle is… too plain and looked like a helmet and his bangs covered his forehead but she can still see his eyes. The boy's face was quite handsome; at least no one would call him ugly.

And now, his gray eyes were staring at Minako with an emotion of shock, while his mouth opened, not really wide though, not as wide as Minako's eyes right now.

"Uh—Umm…" Minako tried to say something when the boy was trying to help her stand up properly.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His voice was calm, neither sound shrill like Junpei, nor sounded smartass like Yukari—well she looked like she knew everything—nor hoarse like Akihiko nor arrogant like Mitsuru. It was so calm, also monotonous though.

Minako blinked her eye when she was staring at him. The boy waved his hand in front of her face, trying to catch her attention. The brown hair girl's eyes widened in shock. "Um, I'm—"

"Miss, you haven't paid the food," the shop attendant said to her. Minako's face flushed in red and quickly she pulled some cash. "Here," she said.

"Here's the change, please come again." The shop attendant said as Minako accepted the money from him. "And be careful next time." He chuckled. Minako's pissed off, but she turned her head to face the gray head again. Minako realize that this boy was taller than her. It's about 170—maybe 178. That means he's eighteen centimeters taller than Minako. That was quite a difference.

The girl scratched her head. "Umm, I'm fine. Thanks for that." She spoke and smiled at him. The boy smiled back at her, which made Minako kinda shocked. His face turned more handsome if he smiled like that. Minako made sure that her face wouldn't turn red.

"No problem, just be careful," he said and about to leave. Minako's eyed widened and pulled the boys' hand. "U-Umm, before you go, here," Minako pulled a box of a meat steak and croquette steak inside it. "This is for you, uhh for helping me," Minako grinned at him which was looked confused.

"Are you sure? I thought you bought this for someone," he said much to Minako's shock.

"Well, there are two more boxes so that two will be my friends', and that one will be mine, and now I'm giving it to you." Minako explained.

The unknown boy nodded, and said a "But I can't accept this," to her and returned the box. "By the way, if I am not wrong, you're not from here, aren't you?" he asked. Minako nodded to him with a smile. "I'm from Iwatodai city,"

"Iwatodai…Port Island?" he asked again, made Minako shocked. "You know?"

"Yep, I was living in Izumioka until last month," Minako's brow twitched. _Izumioka? Isn't that the city where Akihiko-senpai's living right now? _The brunette thought. _Wait. _"was?" the boy nodded. "I've just moved here last month, I'm living with my uncle here."

"A month? Hmm…" Minako thought out loud.

"What's wrong?" he asked the brunette.

"Have you already familiar with this town?"

"Of course, I'm a fast-adapting person," the boy seemed proud.

"Okay, will you show me around?" Minako finally asked the main topic. The boy 'hmph'ed and answered "okay." He was thinking something. "Wait, I don't even know your name," he said.

"Alright, Minako Arisato, 16 to 17 years old," the gray head blinked his eyes a few times. "what?" Minako titled her head.

"You're older than me?" he asked her back. Minako gasped. "How old are you?"

"Souji, Seta Souji, 15 years old." Seta offered his hand, for a handshake.

"Whoa! Almost two years younger? You sure are tall, Souji-kun." Minako's lip curved into a wide smile while her hand shaking Seta's hand—not before she felt her head dizzy, _so_ dizzy as it can make Minako crimson eyes widened and her face turned pale. _W-what the—my head, it hurts! _"Arisato-senpai? What's wrong—"

"I-I'm fine. And just use san for calling my name," Minako cut his words, lifted her head and tried her best to smile, since the headache starting to fade.

"okay, Arisato-san, what place do you want to visit?"

Minako rolled her eyes and while thinking. "How about… the department store? What was the name again? Uhh… Tunes?" Souji dropped a sweat. "It's Junes, Arisato-san." He corrected the brunette. Minako pouted, felt embarrassed. Before she realize, Seta has already been walking. She hurriedly followed the gray head, forgetting the headache she got a few seconds ago.

**

* * *

**

**Junes Food Court – 03:30 PM**

"Wow, this place's great!" Minako strolled over around the food court when they have just arrived there. "They sell lots of delicious looking food!" the girl shouted at Seta Souji, the boy she just met today; a few couple of half an hour ago.

Seta just held his laugh seeing the almost-two-year-older girl in front of him excited like a kid, and walked a few steps before he felt someone poked his back.

"Oh, Yosuke," he mentioned the name. "Yo!" a guy with unkempt light brown hair grinned widely at him. Seta took a glance at Yosuke who was wearing his casual outfit with a plus of apron. "Working hard?" he asked playfully. The brunette pouted, "Sort of," he answered lazily.

"Who's that girl? Your acquaintance?" Yosuke asked curiously while staring at Minako with his hazel eyes. Seta nodded his head. "Never seen her before, a new girl at town?" Yosuke asked again, now he's more curious than before.

"No, she's just a tourist, she stay at here for 3 days starting now." Seta answered the brunette, good that he asked some general questions when they were walking to Junes. He has already had her phone number too.

"Aww, come on don't be sad, you can do the long-distance relation—"

"I'm not dating her, dude." Seta cut his friend's—no, they're not so called friends, since they just met a few weeks ago—word. "No? why?"

"Fyi, she's almost two years older than us," the gray head explained. Yosuke's eyes widened in shock. "T-Two years? Whoa man, she's ageless," Seta laughed with one of his new friends in Inaba. Suddenly Seta turned his head and saw the girl they've just gossiped about was running towards them.

Minako smiled widely. "I'm finished walking around this place, this place sure is big," Minako twitched when she saw another brunette just like her sat beside Seta on a bench. "Ah, hello there! Souji-kun's friend?" the girl asked with a sweet smile.

Yosuke realize that his face was turning red. Yes, he thought that the girl was so cute, he couldn't believe that she's actually older than him. "Y-yes, I'm Yosuke Hanamura. Nice to meet you," Yosuke smiled as he suddenly felt that someone has grabbed his hand; and of course it was Minako.

"I'm Minako Arisato. Nice to meet you," Minako released his hand. "And no need to be that polite, actually."

Suddenly Minako felt something vibrating in her pocket. Oh come on what will it be? Of course that was her cell phone. She glad that now she hasn't forgotten to turn on the silent mode. She flipped it open and clicked the "Answer" button.

"Yuko, what's wrong? What? Now? Why? It's just half to four! Aw, come one I haven't finished traveling this town, yet." Minako 'tch'ed in annoyance. "Fine, I'll go back to the inn."

The girl turned her head to Seta and Yosuke which were staring at her. "Sorry, gotta go back now. See you guys later." Minako tried to smile, and left the two behind.

* * *

"Seriously, Yuko. I thought you said we got time until evening," Minako shouted at Yuko when she met her at the inn lobby.

"Relax. What are I and Rio going to do is ask you for a walk!" Yuko answered.

"Yep, don't tell me you prefer to go alone than with us," Rio stared at the brunette. "R-Really? Oh my God, I'm so sorry for leave you all behind," Minako hugged her friends. "C-Can't breathe…" Yuko groaned as Minako released her, grinning.

Minako remembered something. "Oh, I've bring you guys some food.

Let's eat it now before it gets cold." Said Minako as she got the food out from the plastic bag. "Don't you think we should eat it in our room?" Rio suggested as she pulled Minako and Yuko with both of her hands.

Later in their room…

"Wow! Many foods! Tofu, Steaks, and… some canned drinks?" Yuko asked. Minako giggled. "I thought they wouldn't have any vending machines here…" Rio sighed after heard her statement, and chewed on her food.

"These foods are awesomely delicious." Rio said while chewing.

After the girls finished their meals, they decided to go out for a walk around the town.

"What're you doing Minako hurry up!" Yuko shouted at the brunette. "You guys go to the lobby first, I have to search something…" she said.

"Alright… see you at the lobby!" Rio said as she slammed the door.

Minako was searching for her cellphone. She knew that she bring it here, but she dropped it in the room. Their room has already turned into a mess, so it was really difficult for searching an item or two.

She decided to take a look under the TV Table. She ducked her head to peek under the table and realize that she needed something for her hand to grip, to make sure she was well-balanced. Minako held the tip of TV table and peeked under it.

And her guess was right, she has found it! Minako tried to stand up, she gripped the tip of table she was holding more tightly.

Suddenly, when she released the table, she felt her currently free hand was sucked by something. She quickly lifted her head to see her left hand. Minako gasped at what she was seeing.

Her hand was sucked inside the TV screen, and it's definitely tried to suck her whole body too.

The brunette's eyes widened as she tried to pull her hand out from the TV. After she succeeded, she felt her body's trembling in shock.

"W-What's…that?"

* * *

hooray! what a long chapter. hope you don't mind to read all of it ^^"

and now for the millionth (?) time, Shiina Asano has her knees down on the ground and begging...

PLEASE DROP A REVIEW, oh come on it won't take a minute!

...please? *puppy eyes*


	5. Chapter 5: Contract extension

Gonna do this quick, I'm so so so sleepy and I haven't tidy my books for school yet.

So, no interview with the characters. i'm sorry, i know this chapter is one of the worst chapter i've made, i'm sorry! :( and maybe some characters are OOC , i'm sorry again! :((

**Disclaimers: I do NOT own Persona Series. It's Atlus'**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Contract extension, re-awakening**

"W-What's that…?" Minako question herself while her body was trembling in shock.

She remembered it correctly. She was searching for her cell phone under the TV table and she has found it. But when she was about to get up from the ground, her hand _accidently_ touch the TV screen and it also _accidently_ sucked her hand.

Wait, accidently? How a TV could accidently suck her hand? She was 100% sure that a TV has a solid surface, it wasn't squishy or flexible. Yes, she knew it very well, since she has been watching TV for almost 17 years and she has never found a flexible TV screen yet.

_Maybe it was only my imagination… _she tried to calmed her-self down, even though she knew that an imagination would not make her hand felt pulled a few moments ago. _It was an imagination._

Suddenly Minako remembered that the others have been waiting for her at the lobby. She doesn't want her friends to be questioning, so she decided to leave the room locked then ran towards the lobby.

"Ah, there you are, we've been waiting since forever," said Yuko, being hyperbole. Minako pouted at her friend's statement.

"Come on, let's go you lazy-asses!" Rio shouted while walking towards the exit door. Minako and Yuko followed the black haired girl. Of course Minako was still questioning, but she has decided the thing happened to her a few moments ago was an imagination. It was an imagination, _imagination_!

That day they spent their evening by doing random things. First of all, they rode the bus to go to the downtown, well not really like the fancy downtown like in the big cities, maybe it's just a center of the town where many things were there. They arrived at the town, and the first thing they saw a gas station.

Someone was standing there, it was the attendant of course. He—or she?—got his curly hair hid under his red cap. And because of the cap, they cannot really see his face. Well yeah, it's not like it was important, so the girls just walked away passed him.

And now they saw a small bookstore. No, unfortunately they were not interested in books, and they left again.

Not like the others who rather spend their times staring at each single store or place they saw, Minako had her eyes always staring at her cellphone—ah, another text message.

From: Akihiko Sanada

_That's good if you're enjoying your time there. Tonight I'm staying at the dorm._

Boo. What a short message he had just sent to his beloved (?) girl who now got her face covered in frown. The girl sighed. _I know he's always like this… but at least say something more… _she also thought how unlucky she was because when she was not at home, Akihiko come to visit. But when she's present, that guy was not there.

Not until she scroll down the message and saw another text says "it's quite here without you". Minako had her face been turning to deep red, and quickly flipped the phone to close it and back to her walk.

Luckily, no one realize about her red face. Now, let us hope that Minako's face wouldn't turn red like a tomato.

They decided to eat something at Junes. It was quite cheap for a delicious meal like Sirloin Steak with BBQ sauce, and it was sooo good. After the dinner, they just lurked around Junes, since it was already dark and the shopping district's lights won't be as bright as the one at Junes. Okay let's get this straight, they were too afraid to go to the shopping district. Yeah, something like that.

"Phew, that make me tired," Yuko groaned. "Only walk like that made you tired? Seriously are you really a club manager?" Rio teased Yuko and made the girl with dark skin gone rage, well not a real rage.

Since they stepped their feet on their room, Minako couldn't stop staring at the TV. The others didn't realize it, until Minako turned the TV on. "Whoa! I'm shocked, don't turn the TV on so sudden like that, Mina-tan!" Yuko yelled loud at the brunette who just ignored her.

"Now what's with this girl?"

"Oh come on Yuko, maybe she's addicted with the TV…" Rio responded.

"oooookay," yuko shrugged. "Hey before we go to bed, how about some chit-chats?" the girl had her lips curved into a grin, not a smirk, just a wide, happy-go-lucky grin. "No way, I'm going to sleep now, don't disturb me, alright?"

"What the—Minako, how about you?"

"I pass," Minako replied her with no special intonation or something, just flat.

Finally Yuko gave up finding a friend to chat with. She had just fallen sleep in a few minutes. Minako kept her eyes open, staring at the TV screen which was playing random shows. But not until she felt asleep, closed her eyes and fall into a deep slumber.

…**.**

Minako opened her eyes and blinked a few times. The first thing that she saw was a place that covered in a pretty velvet blue color and she saw a table, with a blue table cloth. _Wait… I've seen this before, this place is—_

"Welcome to the velvet room…" a familiar voice said. "It's nice to see you again, Minako-sama," another familiar voice butted in.

"Y-You guys… Why am I here? I thought the contract—"the brunette screeched in panic before that man in long nose cut her speech with a chuckle. "I know the contract supposed to end…" Igor began. "I've summoned you here in your dreams,"

"There's a new obstacle in you and your friends' path," now Theo joined in the conversation. "And of course we want all of you to get rid of it." Minako raised an eyebrow. "Now what kind of fate I have to face? I thought I've get rid of Nyx by sacrificing me and my friends' Persona!" she yelled.

Igor chuckled again. "This time will be different. Your new enemy will be stronger than the previous ones, and of course you need new power, new allies!"

"Powers? And allies…?"

"You will find them soon…" Theo smiled kindly at the brunette. Minako's eyes widened in disbelief as she didn't understand a bit of their conversation.

The man with long nose chuckled for the third time. "Everything will not be the same anymore," he said. "But don't worry, your new allies will help you along in the process."

"Until then, farewell…" Igor said his goodbye and Minako's vision became blurrier and blurrier.

"W-Wait—!" Minako opened her eyes wide and realize that she was sleeping on the floor—no, tatami. She got her body to a sitting position and pant a few times. "Why, why do I have to meet them again…?" she muttered under her breath after saw her friends still sleeping. She took a sight of her cellphone to see the time. 5 AM? That was way to early.

Now she just wants to chill her head by going somewhere alone. But there's a sparring again at the Yasogami High. Minako sighed. Skip once won't hurt right? Minako stood up, took a few clothes and went inside the bathroom for a quick shower. She wanted to try the hotsprings, but no time to waste, she doesn't want her friends to wake up and then catch her.

After the shower, she put her clothes on quickly and tiptoed towards the door.

When she arrived at the almost-empty lobby, she saw a figure of girl who has black glimmering eyes. The girl was wearing a pink kimono with patterns of red and white flowers. Minako had her crimson eyes stared at the beauty until finally she realize.

"Is there something wrong?" the girl asked, she's really pretty indeed. But minako knew she met her before…Oh, the girl who will inherits the inn! She met her on her last trip here.

Minako cleared her throat. "I don't know will you recognize me or not, but me and my friends have visited this place 7 months ago and at that time you're still at middle school, right?" the brunette explained. "Seven months ago… the students from the city?" Minako shouted "Yup!" for a reply.

"Oh, I think I remember you,"

"Really? Wow that's great! I still remember that your hair was a lot shorter than now, and you were a middle school student at that time and…" the two beauties talk to each other. They were talking about lots of topics, from her school life, her final test of middle school, her life as an Amagi Inn successor, etcetera.

"Why are you up so early?" Minako asked. "Ah, I'm used to it, it's a habit I think," the girl answered her. Wait, she hasn't known her name yet. "Uuuhh, I haven't introduce myself, haven't I? I'm Minako, Minako Arisato, 16 to 17 years old, 3rd year of high school," the brunette raised her hand for a handshake just like how she did it when she met Souji Seta and Yosuke Hanamura.

"Yukiko Amagi, 14 to 15 years old," yukiko answered and give a light shake to Minako's hand.

"By the way, you said you're a freshman, right?" Minako asked Yukiko.

"Well, I haven't officially become a freshman, though… The entrance ceremony will be held on beginning of April,"

"Ooh, so you haven't met your new friends?"

"Not exactly, I've met one a few days ago, she said she's going to be a junior at Yasogami, too just like me,"

"A boy or girl?"

"A girl, why do you ask senpai?" she decided to call Minako with senpai.

"Uh, just call me Minako-san or Arisato-san. I've met a boy at your age today, he's new at this town and—"

"Oh, the new boy at town…do you mean Souji-kun?"

Minako had her eyes widened. "You know him?" Yukiko nodded as an answer to the brunette. "My new friend I was talking about before, she has a friend, and he knows Seta-kun then four of us meet up two days ago…" the girl explained.

"Oooh so that's how it goes, and I met Seta-kun's friend too,"

"His friend?"

"Seta-kun's friend, his name…Uhh, Yusuke Hanamura," Minako scratched her head.

"You mean, Yosuke-kun?"

"Ah, that's his name. You know him?"

"Of course, she's my friend's friend," Yukiko's lips curved into a smile. "What a coincidence!"

"Yup, I just haven't met this friend of yours,"

"Her name is Chie, Chie Satonaka, you should ask Yosuke-kun and Souji-kun, Arisato-san,"

"I will," Minako grinned at the black haired girl. "By the way, I'm going to walk around the town, wanna join me?" Yukiko shook her head. "Thank you, Arisato-san, but I still have work to do… I'm sorry." She said with a sad smile."No! That's okay, see you around then!" Minako waved her hand and then dashed towards outside.

Alright now all she has to do was find the bus stop and wait…

* * *

**March 16****th****, 12:12 PM – South Shopping District**

Minako spend her times really just walking around the town. Well, not one hundred percent though, she won't forget to eat her breakfast and shop some things.

She ate fried Tofu for her breakfast, actually how many tofu she ate to make her full? By the way who would eat tofu for their breakfast? It was rare, wasn't it?

She also visited the shrine, did a quick pray then went to the south shopping district to browse the bookshop, she found some interesting novels she has never read before so she decided to buy it. She even has her guts to visit the weapon shop, if she's still travelling the tartarus this shop will be a good help for weapons.

The shop's owner named Deidara. She has heard the name before, _Oh! The blondie akatsuki from Naruto_, _too bad their faces didn't look alike._ Well, Minako has watched the series before so it was normal for her to know the names, right?

She went out from the shop with empty hands, she wouldn't buy it since she didn't need it. The next place she'll visit was… Junes. Yep, she will eat her lunch there too.

After a few walks later, she arrived at Junes, yay! She went in the department store and then went in the lift to bring her to the foodcourt. When she arrived she saw a familiar figure. A boy with dark gray hair…It must be him. "Seta-kun!" the brunette shouted. The boy who realized someone had called his name turned his head to face Minako.

"Arisato-san," He said while waving his hands. "What're doing here?" he asked.

"I'm going to get lunch, wanna join me?" Minako offered him. Seta nodded his head. "I'd like to. But before that, can I ask Yosuke to join us?"

"Of course! Where's he?"

"He's currently working inside, I'm going to search for him," when Seta was about to ran, Minako called him. "I'll go too!" Minako shouted while smiling at him.

* * *

The two saw a guy was working too, it's not Yosuke, but maybe he'll know something since he's working here too like Yosuke. "Do you see Yosuke?"

The employee answered "Oh, Hanamura? He's working near the electronics."

On their way to the electronics section, Minako did some sightseeing, she thought Junes was so cool, just like the department stores in the city. "Ah, there he is," Seta said as he pointed his index finger towards Yosuke who was sweeping the floor near the TVs. Oh no, TVs.

Minako tried to keep her calm. _It was an imagination, Minako. _She thought to herself, tried to chill her head.

"How about surprising him?" seta asked minako quietly with a smirk on his face. He walk towards Yosuke and prepared to push the brunette. Minako's crimson eyes widened. "Don't!" the girl screeched as she's became the one who pushed Seta who was about to push Yosuke.

However, Minako tripped her toe and lost her balance then she's going to fall towards the TV. Yosuke gasped. "What the—Souji! Arisato-san!"

Minako was about to touch the TV when she clutched Yosuke's sleeve and pulled him. Yosuke—panicked, do the same to Seta and pulled him too. And when Minako face contacted with the TV screen, just as she expected, it sucked her—no, them, the three of them.

Minako closed her eyes and just let her body fell while she put her hands off Yosuke's sleeve. She just didn't care about what was happening.

_Oh my God, what should I do—_

Before Minako could thought more she felt her body hit the ground, hard. She screamed a light "Kya!" and tried to get up, still closing her eyes. But she failed to get up so she decided to open her eyes first.

"What's this place?" she said under her breath. She turned her head when she heard an "ow, ow, ow…" from someone. Oh. It was Yosuke. "Hanamura-kun! She yelled and finally made it to get up. Minako gasped. "Seta-kun? Where's he?"

"I'm right here…" he groaned while getting up from the ground. "Gosh, glad you were alright."

"Where's this?" Souji asked.

"I dunno…" Yosuke answered while patting his butt.

Suddenly Minako remembered Igor's words.

"_This time will be different. Your new enemy will be stronger than the previous ones, and of course you need new power, new allies!"_

"So this is the place where I'll find my new power?" she unconsciously said it loud. Both Souji and Yosuke turned their heads. "Y-You know what's happening?" Souji asked first.

"Yeah… Sort of, but this is the first time I've been here though,"

"Wait, you could see clearly?" Yosuke asked.

"Of course, why?"

"This place is covered in thick mist for God's sake how could you see through it?"

"I dunno… It's clear in my vision." Minako shrugged. Yosuke blinked his eyes a few times in a row. "Arisato-san, what are you?" Minako shrugged again, of course she couldn't tell them about personas and shadows.

Suddenly Minako felt someone's behind her. "Who's there?" she yelled and turned her back. In front of her, she saw a big thing that looked like a bear with big eyes. There's three red buttons on his shirt-like thing, and his hands were blue.

All three of them have their eyes widened. "What are you guys doing in here?" the thing yelled.

"Umm, bear-like-san, we don't even know where we are…" Minako tried to explain.

"The names Teddie not bear-like-san!" he easily introduced himself.

"Alright, teddie-san, what is this place?" Now it's Souji's turn to ask. Teddie glared. "This place is not good for you humans!" Minako raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"This place is full of evil shadows! You have to get out of here!" Minako was totally stunned when she heard the word Shadows.

"S-Shadows?" She screeched while grabbing Teddie's shoulder(?). "Why there's a shadow in here? I thought i—"

Teddie stared at Minako. "You… have a faint smell of shadows. You've met them before?" Minako nodded her head in confusion. Meanwhile Yosuke and Souji who didn't understand a thing just stare at them.

"I've even fought them before… I thought I've made to eliminate them…" the brunette had almost cried, she was so disappointed. So she and her friends' sacrifices were useless?

"Calm down, young miss," Teddie said to Minako. Yosuke glared at Teddie. "How old are you to call her young miss?"

"I dunno my age," Teddie simply answered. Yosuke sighed. "So what is this shadow you are talking about?" Souji asked Minako and Teddie.

"By the way, who's you guys names ?" teddie asked.

"Oh yeah, name's Yosuke Hanamura."

"Souji Seta."

"Minako Arisato."

"Okay, did one of you having trouble with the sights here?"

Both Yosuke and Souji answered in union. "me!" Then teddie gave them two pair of glasses. "Wear them and your vision will be beary clear!" as he said it, the two boys wore them and Teddie's right, they can see clearly through the fog. "I don't know why Minako-chan could see through the fog, maybe because you've visit similar place once." Minako kept silent.

"Teddie-san, show them the shadows," Minako coldly ordered the bear. "But we don't have weapon with us—"

"We're not going to fight, just simply show it to them." Teddie kept silent, then nodded slowly. "okay"

"I sense one, follow moi!" Teddie said. "France?" Yosuke asked to himself.

_France huh? Just like Mitsuru-senpai and Akihiko-senpai…_

Yosuke and Souji had their eyes wide opened and also their mouths. While minako just stay silent. "That's a shadow, don't get close to them or they'll kill you!" teddie whispered to them.

"W-What are they?"Yosuke asked.

"They're—" before Teddie could answer, he realize that the shadow saw them. "uh-Oh, this is beary bad, the shadow has seen us! RUN!" teddie ordered the teenagers.

Four of them ran from the shadow even though it's following them. All of them were afraid, even Minako. _Orpheus… I hope you're with me right now…_!

Minako can't move an inch when suddenly she felt something weird inside her body.

"Arisato-san!" Yosuke and Souji screamed in union. "Minako-chan!" Teddie panicked.

It was familiar though… she closed her eyes. _What is…this? What is happening to me? This feeling… just like when I got Orpheus for the first time…_ But suddenly her head hurts so much. "Nghh..!" she groaned.

She heard a voice, a familiar voice.

"_Thou art I… and I am thou…the time has come…Open thy eyes…and call forth what is within…"_

_This voice…!_ Minako opened her eyes wide and she saw a card in her hand. A familiar card. She flipped it and saw a blank. All she had to do is say the word. "Per…So…Na!" as she said it the card burned into blue flames and then she clenched her small fist to make the card scattered into pieces.

Something appeared behind her. A form of her beloved friend since last year she awakened it for the first time…She knew that her Persona was about to say her name but before it happened, Minako turned her head to face her beloved persona.

"Orpheus…!"

* * *

Yup. That's the fifth chapter. Thanks for reading :D

How is it? I know the awakening was the same like Souji's in Persona 4 but I don't have any ideas anymore… it was almost midnight and I have school tomorrow.

Reviews please! :)


End file.
